The invention relates to a process for producing a saw blade wherein teeth are formed on one longitudinal edge of a sheet metal strip, and the sheet metal strip is subsequently passed intermediate two grinding wheels which grind down more material from the untoothed area than from the toothed area.
Swiss Pat. No. 269 567 discloses a process for producing a saw blade in which a specific length of a sheet metal strip is passed through a wedge-shaped roller gap formed between the peripheral walls of two grinding rollers. The axles of the grinding rollers form an acute angle thus imparting to the material strip a wedge-shaped configuration. Subsequently, by another grinder, the teeth are ground into the thicker longitudinal edge of the wedge-shaped sheet metal strip. In the mentioned process, the mutual distance of the axles of the two grinding rollers may be changed but only with difficulty. However, the axle distance need be changed to compensate for the wear of the grinding rollers.
According to another process for producing saw blades disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 235 076, two rotating grinding wheels are used whose axles are inclined relative to the normal line of the sheet metal strip so that the edges of the two grinding wheels only attack at the sheet metal strip sides the point where said edges are spaced the least. It is disadvantageous in said process that only the edges of the grinding wheels are used up and that only a relatively reduced surface area of each grinding wheel is adapted to attack the sheet metal strip.
In all of the cases, prefabricated lengths of the sheet metal strips are processed individually.